Lucha por la vida
by aLeeLopeezCullen
Summary: Edward sólo tenía nueve años cuando su padre muere, su vida desde ese evento no será la misma, pero tal vez un mejor futuro que le espera después de muchos obstáculos y el sufrimiento: una familia poco común y una chica tímida con el pelo castaño


_**Mi primer fic ! espero ke les guste !  
**_

* * *

_**La lucha por la vida**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Edward Masen tenía nueve años cuando su padre murió y su madre, Elizabeth, cayó en depresión. Después de casi un año, Elizabeth comenzó a asociarse con otros hombres y, después de un par de series de historias cortas, se reunió Laurent, pronto se fue a vivir con ellos. Edward, muy cerca de la memoria de su padre, él no era feliz, pero por lo menos esperaba que le ayudaraa a sentirse mejor; Laurent parecía decente, de hecho, lo hizo bien por un tiempo.

Un día, regresando de la escuela, Edward encontró a su madre con un ojo amoratado y un vaso de vodka en la mano. Elizabeth nunca había bebido antes, como en casa casi nunca se ha alcoholizado, antes de Laurent, y cuando el niño le preguntó qué había pasado ella respondió con una excusa.

Esa noche Edward había oído discutir a su madre y a Laurent y se asomó por la puerta de su habitación.

Su casa era de un plan único, nunca había sido rico, su padre Edward era un simple agente, a menudo en movimiento, aunque no pudo alejarse más de un par de días cada vez. Tal vez el viaje constante ha contribuido a debilitar el corazón y causar un ataque al corazón que había herido de muerte, aunque todavía era joven, nunca había navegado en el oro, pero eran felices. Entre los mejores recuerdos de Edward estaba en su quinto cumpleaños, en el que, además del camión de juguete que es la más deseada, que recibió el piano cuando su padre había encontrado el avión utilizado con un gesto teatral, el niño - por lo pequeña - se había confundido, hasta que el padre lo tomó en sus brazos y se sentó en el banco junto a él, y él le hizo tocar las teclas. Los sonidos que el instrumento se emitió tan fascinante para el pequeño Edward, fue cautivado, era también siempre dispuesto a hacer algo con su padre, ese día comenzó a enseñar la melodía simple en primer lugar, olvidado por completo el camión junto a la chatarra pastel. Los ojos de Elizabeth fueron sólo algunas ocasiones raras cuando brillaba como eso otra vez después de ese día, y cada vez que Edward recordaba estaba en presencia de su marido.

Poco tiempo después, Edward había comenzado a tomar clases de piano, hasta que la muerte de Edward paso a mayores cuando, en previsión de que el dinero de seguro de vida, tuvo que abandonar debido a problemas financieros temporales, a continuación, que no termine hasta recuperarse.

Cuando Edward vio Laurent golpear a su madre trató de intervenir, pero sólo tenía diez años y no era un valiente, por lo que el hombre había ni siquiera se esfuerzan por tener el peso y cerca de su habitación.

A partir de ese día en ese episodio se repitió con regularidad, alternando con días de aparente tranquilidad. Elizabeth no quería rebelarse contra esta situación y, a menudo, cuando los golpes eran demasiado evidentes, no salen de su casa.

A finales de verano por la tarde Elizabeth envió a su hijo al mercado para ir de compras, ya que no podría haber salido sin hacer preguntas en su pequeño pueblo, Forks.

Cuando Edward había terminado de tomar todo lo que estaba en la lista fue a ver la basura, con lo que un poco de fatiga, que pasa entre los estantes de dulces de chocolate se preguntó cómo podía comprar con el dinero que quedaba después de pagar los gastos, corto, concluyó. Acercarse a la plataforma para conseguir una barra de Crunch, vi a una chica con el pelo largo marrón que contenía dos barras de chocolate indecisos, uno en cada mano. Y señaló lo que parecía concentrada para elegir cuál de las dos comprar una elección muy difícil a esa edad, la vio mordiéndose el labio inferior, indecisa, y espero que habría desangrado, decidió ayudar con ese dilema, porque todavía hay impidió llegar a la codiciada el dedo y, francamente, empezaron a pesar la basura.

"Yo escogería León". Él le dijo, se dio la vuelta sorpresa, ella no había notado que alguien se le había acercado, después de un momento respondió: ". Ok, confío" Empezó a poner el dedo crunch pero Ed metió la mano en una señal de que quiere.

"No quieres los demás también?" Preguntó la niña.

"Hoy estoy feliz con esto."

Le tendió el chocolate y le dijo: "Mi nombre es Bella".

"Edward".

"Vamonos Bella!" Charlie Swan, el jefe de la policía, llamó a la muchacha.

"Voy papá!" dijo antes de marcharse y le dijo: "Gracias Edward."

Luego corrió y casi tropieza, su padre pagó el chocolate junto con otras cosas y salió.

" _El sheriff Swan tiene una hija? "Voy a tener que preguntarle a mi madre."_ Pensó Edward, ausente.

Cuando llegó casa, y había ayudado a Elizabeth con diligencia para ordenar los abarrotes, empezó a comer el chocolate que le hizo replantearse la cabeza de su hijo y le preguntó a su madre lo que tenía en mente en el supermercado. Elizabeth dice que, el sheriff tenía una hija, pero él y su esposa se divorciaron cuando ella era muy pequeña, y que los niños pasan un poco de tiempo en que en Forks con su padre todos los veranos.

El niño piensa que en este pequeño pueblo realmente sabía todo acerca de todo el mundo y les parece extraño que nadie era consciente de la terrible situación en la que él y su madre vivían con Laurent, y, probablemente, nadie quería entrometerse.

Cuando se comió el último trozo de chocolate, nunca se imaginó que el infierno sería peor poco tiempo después.

Esa noche, durante una nueva controversia provocada por Laurent sin ninguna razón real, tal como una excusa para usar sus manos, Edward decidió que no podía mantenerse al margen y observar, pero él sabía que la acción no fue eficaz, porque cada vez que trato de hombre deshacerse de él fácilmente con un empujón o con llave en su habitación, esta vez iba a llamar a la policía.

La imagen de un par de horas antes - Sheriff Swan en uniforme y con una pistola a su lado - vino a la mente: sin duda que pudiera ayudar a su madre.

En sus puertas, pero no parecen sino dos ayudante del sheriff, un hombre y una mujer, Laurent, Edward y Elizabeth e incluso contra su voluntad, que pretendía que todo iba bien, antes de abrir la puerta, el hombre amenazó con matarlos si decían algo , Edward se estremeció, Laurent nunca había llegado a un riesgo grave.

El policía le preguntó qué había pasado y Elizabeth dijo que el niño había oído hablar simplemente demasiado y tenía que llamarlos.

La policía pide que se confirme y se controla bien, no tenía ninguna herida o contusión y confirmó la versión de la madre, no había medios para la intervención de los servicios sociales.

El agente pidió explicaciones sobre su moretones Elizabeth y ella respondió con una excusa, todo el tiempo Laurent comportado impecablemente.

"Es que no quería quejarse?"

Elizabeth sonrió nerviosamente: "No hay ninguna razón para hacerlo."

Los oficiales asintieron y dudan de que dijo que no era obviamente algo malo, pero no podía hacer nada - por lo menos no después de una llamada - si las víctimas no denuncian y el niño no había sido maltratado.

Cuando Laurent estaba razonablemente seguro de que el coche de policía estaba lejos se arrojó contra Edward, golpeando violentamente los puños se han dejado marcas en la cara demasiado obvio, que se han planteado cuestiones, sobre todo después de la visita de la policía, pero no perdonó a sí mismo para golpear el estómago. Luego a Elizabeth, que había intentado por todos los medios para detenerlo.

Elizabeth y su hijo lloraban cuando ella lo puso a la cama.

"Mamá". Edward murmuró mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Descansa mi vida" .Dijo Elizabeth abrazando a Edward

Desde esa noche, aunque nunca como su madre, Edward fue también blanco de la violencia por Laurent

* * *

reviews ?

Nota : voe a actualizar mm io kreo ke el proximo viernes :)


End file.
